


Showtime

by 42_rats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Exploration, F/F, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Piercings, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Tongue Piercings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_rats/pseuds/42_rats
Summary: Ibuki eats Peko out under the table. That's it.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the worst thing I've ever posted but somehow it's more embarassing than anything I've written before

I wasn't expecting to see anyone when I went down to the restaurant area in the late evening to take a walk. However, I ran into Ibuki on her way to the restaurant, presumably looking for someone to talk to. I slightly hoped to myself that she wouldn't see me but she inevitably spotted me anyways. She ran up towards me and threw her arms around my shoulders from the back.

"Hey Pekooo! I'm so happy to see you!!"

I leaned over a little from her weight and awkwardly replied,

"Hello…"

Ibuki pulled away from me and walked around in front of me. 

"Why are you so uptight today? We're friends ya know!"

I shrugged and looked away.

"Oh! Were you on your way to the restaurant? Ibuki was too! We can totally sit together!"

I didn't want to just walk away and leave her alone when I was already with her. Besides, spending some time with her sounded… a little nice.

"Yeah… let's go."

She trudged through the restaurant doors and I followed behind her. Once inside Ibuki pulled out a chair from the table in the middle of the room and sat in it backwards. There was a floor length tablecloth laid across the table, assumedly left from earlier when most people had eaten dinner although it had been cleaned off. I sat across from Ibuki in a chair facing the doors.

I didn't know if she was expecting me to eat but I had always been uncomfortable eating in front of others and besides I had already eaten. I wasn't sure but she wasn't eating either and it seemed she was satisfied sitting with me and wasn’t waiting on anyone in particular. I stared awkwardly at Ibuki while she stared blankly at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought.

Our relationship was… complicated. I would consider us closer than friends as I was aware of Ibuki's feelings toward me and I felt similarly although I had never expressed it. She clung to me whenever we were together and every time she did I felt an odd tension between us. Perhaps it was sexual, perhaps it was romantic, but whatever it was it was definitely there. That being said, although I had never been a very sexual person, if she made any sexual advances towards me I definitely wouldn't mind.

"You know… you're a little too pretty… I'm so jealous!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that she was now staring at me. She complimented me often so I wasn't put off.

"Thank you…"

She interrupted me.

"I bet you're pretty everywhere… you totally have a pretty body too!"

I blushed.

"Oh…um thank you."

She stared at me for a moment again.

"Can I see? Or maybe touch? Please let Ibuki see… I promise I'll be good!"

See? I wasn't sure what she wanted to see but I didn't object to her seeing whatever she wanted to.

"Sure I suppose, although I'm not sure what you want to see."

She leaned over the table and stared into my eyes before putting her elbows on the table and staring at my chest through my shirt. I was taken aback by her boldness when she looked back up at me again and said,

"Wow these are super nice! Can I touch them? Pretty pleeaaasee?"

I wanted to object as we were in a place where anyone could walk in but I sighed and nodded anyways.

Ibuki giggled with excitement and squeezed my breasts. She wasn't rough but it still took me by surprise and I felt my face heat up again. She groped them for quite a while and I was about to say something before she leaned back away from the table.

"Peko is so generous! Can… Ibuki ask another question?"

My face was still flushed and I just nodded.

"Can um… can I see a little lower? I promise I'll be nice…"

I hesitated. Her advances had escalated more than I had expected and I wasn't certain this was the environment to do what she was implying.

"Hey… we're still in a public area. What if someone walks in on you doing… whatever you plan to do?"

Ibuki rolled her eyes.

"If I go under the tablecloth nobody will see me duhh! Can I pleeeaaasssseeee see? If you let me see and touch I'll let you touch my boobs!"

I sighed at her and rested my elbows on the tables defeatedly.

"Fine. But if someone catches you doing weird things to me I won't be the one to blame."

Ibuki squealed excitedly and crawled under the table. I lifted up the tablecloth to see her crawl between my legs. I still didn't understand what she found attractive about me but I wasn't really one to complain about her antics when they were rather flattering. She lifted up my skirt and I covered my eyes in embarrassment. Her cold hands rested on my thighs and she looked up at me with a devilish smirk. 

The loud noise of the doors opening practically startled my soul out of my body and I jumped, dropping the tablecloth on my legs. Kazuichi burst through the doors, followed by Nekomaru, chattering about something or other.

"Oh… um hey Peko. Didn't expect to see you here…"

I wasn't focused on what Kazuichi was saying to me. My attention was on Ibuki's frigid fingers sliding up my inner thigh and closer to my nether regions. I nudged her with my foot and gritted my teeth.

"Ah… hello Kazuichi…"

My voice was tight and anxious. I stared down at the table while Kazuichi and Nekomaru seated themselves on the far end of the long table I had sat at. I cursed my stupidity for sitting at the table in the center of the room when this particular spot was a popular gathering place at this time of night. 

Meanwhile, Ibuki's fingers, which had now travelled even farther up my leg, had reached their destination and were slowly pulling my underwear to the side. I was beginning to panic a little bit. I squeezed her body with my legs and she paused.

Our nonverbal interaction was interrupted by the doors bursting open once again. This time it was Gundham and Sonia storming into the room with their collective overwhelming presence, followed by Mikan who meekly closed the doors behind them. Sonia and Gundham were having a loud conversation about something I couldn't bother to listen to and the three of them sat on the right side of the table across from me.

"Hello Peko! It is nice to see you here at this time."

I smiled awkwardly at Sonia and wrung my hands together. Ibuki’s fingers began delicately rubbing me under the table and I gasped at the sensation of her fingertips. I noticed Kazuichi was attempting to catch Sonia’s attention but she was blatantly ignoring him as usual which sent him off to sulk in his chair. Nobody was paying much attention to me as I bit my knuckle anxiously and stared at the table.

Meanwhile Ibuki continued rubbing my clit under the table and my breathing became more labored. I could feel myself getting wetter and my face began heating up. I was snapped back to reality when Mikan murmured,

"Peko… A-are you alright? You look rather um… you look rather ill…"

I lifted my head to look at her and muttered,

"I'm fine… My stomach is cramping, that's all…"

Mikan dropped the subject and stared down at her toes. I wanted to squeeze Ibuki with my legs hard enough to get her to stop but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want her to do this right here and in front of everyone but I was too weak willed to hate it. There was something deep inside me that wanted this to happen.

Ibuki had stopped rubbing me with her fingers and grabbed my inner thighs, making me yelp quietly to myself, drawing a strange look from Gundham. She dug her fingers into my thighs and suddenly I felt her warm breath on my bare pussy. I felt a sense of dread building in the bottom of my stomach when I thought about what she was about to do.

"Peko, what is your opinion on having a party with everyone on the beach?"

I glanced at Sonia, preparing a response off the top of my head.

"I'm sure that would be a nice gathering for all of us to spend time together."

Sonia smiled at me.

"How wonderful! I'm so glad you feel that way!"

I gave her a rather forced smile, not wanting to contribute to a conversation I knew nothing about. Meanwhile, Ibuki's mouth had come closer and closer to my nether regions until her lips were pressed against my pussy. She gave me a small kiss and started rubbing her tongue slowly against my cunt, her tongue piercing grazing my clit. I forgot she had one but unfortunately I remembered when the metal ball rubbed against me. I gasped and covered my mouth, this time drawing a strange look from Kazuichi during his separate conversation on the other side of the table. 

I tried to stay calm, resting my chin on my hand and attempting to pay attention to the conversation to my right but Ibuki was rather distracting. Her efforts had moved to my clit and she flicked it gently with her tongue which elicited a few small gasps and groans out of me.

"Peko, are you sure you feel well? I sense that there is an unwanted presence disturbing your well-being."

Gundham's statement made me panic a little bit. Presence? Did he know there was someone under the table?

"Presence..? Are you implying that I am unwell?"

"Yes, your energy seems quite unsettled at the moment and I was merely wondering if you are cursed by some kind of foul plague."

"A-ah… my apologies I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm feeling a little more sick than usual but it's nothing really."

Gundham simply grunted and diverted his attention away from me. It had become more difficult to speak eloquently when Ibuki had sped up her tongue on my clit and the pleasurable sensation in my lower abdomen was making my head go fuzzy. 

She was licking me rather intensely now, sending jolts of pleasure from my toes to my chest and my legs were twitching around her head. I couldn't hold back a soft moan into my hand and Sonia gave me a concerned glance. Ibuki flicked my clit with her tongue again and I moaned into my hand once more while maintaining eye contact with her. She suddenly went red and stared at me in shock before quickly looking away.

I clamped my hand on my mouth so hard my knuckles were turning white. My muffled groans and whimpers grew louder as Ibuki sucked on my clit and murmured against my flesh, sending vibrations through my body. I gasped loudly and wiggled my hips, noticing that most of the people at the table were staring at me.

"My, ah… My apologies, I am simply i-in a small amount of discomfort, I'm sure I will be fine in a minute."

My voice hitched at the end of my sentence and most of the people turned their attention away from me although Mikan was staring at me concernedly. Sonia was staring down at the floor with her face bright red and her hands between her legs. I put my head down on the table to hide my face while Ibuki prodded her tongue into my hole, her tongue piercing rubbing my sensitive spots. My legs jerked around her head and the pleasure was becoming near unbearable. She scraped her teeth against my clit and I yelped into my arm.

I brought my head back up again to see Kazuichi and Sonia staring at me, Kazuichi staring in intrigue and Sonia staring at me with an indescribable flustered expression. The room was awkwardly quiet with Kazuichi murmuring something to Nekomaru and Ibuki took the opportunity to suck harder on my clit. I didn't have time to stifle my shocked moan and once again everyone's eyes were on me.

"Um… Peko I'm very concerned about you- you seem to be feeling especially unwell…"

"D-don't worry-"

I cut myself off with another moan when I felt my impending orgasm building in my abdomen. I whined and ground my hips into Ibuki's mouth shamelessly.

"N-no please-"

I squeezed my legs tightly around her head and she flicked her tongue on my clit even faster. I gave up my shame and bit my thumb, making no effort to stifle my moans. I noticed the intensity of Sonia's stare compared to the others and her arm moving slowly between her legs. My legs were shaking quite hard and my breathing was heavy.

"No- I-I'm co-"

I gripped the table and panted, feeling a familiar rush surge through my body. My legs shook even harder and I let out a long desperate moan as I squirted into Ibuki's mouth. I choked out another high pitched noise as I threw my head back and felt her swallow against my pussy, drinking every drop and licking me clean with her nails digging into my thighs. I let out a few more weak whimpers as my orgasm subsided, vaguely aware of everyone's shocked stares. 

I sat there, exhausted and breathing heavily for a moment with Ibuki stroking my inner thighs to soothe me. 

"H-hey um… did you just..?"

I ignored Kazuichi and stood up quickly, the chair clattering behind me. I walked slowly around the table with shaky legs and stood over Sonia. She was breathing as hard as I was with a red face and hazy eyes and her arms still clamped between her legs. I snickered quietly to myself and just as I was about to walk to the door, Ibuki crawled out from under the table. 

"A-agh! Hey, where did you come from?"

Ibuki thought about Kazuichi's question for a moment. 

"Hmmm… napping!"

"U-uhm that doesn't seem very-"

She ignored Mikan's fussing and ran up to me by the doors and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Feeling sick Peko? Let's go somewhere else!"

I grabbed her wrists with her arms still around me and mumbled,

"Yeah…"

I pushed the door open and rushed outside with her, shutting the door behind me. I walked speedily around the side of the building and leaned against the wall. She pried her arms off of me and shoved me into the wall by my shoulders, smashing her lips against mine and kissing me messily. I opened my mouth invitingly and she slid her tongue into my mouth, kissing me deeply and clacking her tongue piercing against my teeth. I savored the taste of my own fluids in her mouth and I felt myself become dripping wet once again. When she pulled away she giggled,

"Round two?"

I wasn't one to deny such an offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning of this when I was manic and for some reason I decided to finish this after my episode ended lmao
> 
> if you consider the fact that I write fanfiction when I'm manic it explains my post history a little 
> 
> also I might add another chapter because I already have an idea of what to write


End file.
